reacting LOTWW
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Reaction to Legend of the white wolf
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is Viewing of the Legend of the White Wolf I ask Masseffect-TxS If I could do A Reaction of his story The Legend of the White wolf and he said "Sure, like a reaction?"**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY nor do I own Legend of the White Wolf This is a reaction Fanfiction.**

"Someone Speaking."

'Someone thinking'

**"Viewing Speaking"**

**'Viewing thinking'**

* * *

**Reaction Chapter 1: Into the black forest**

* * *

It was a beautiful full day at Beacon a perfected day to start the second semester. Team JNPR and Team RWBY as well as some of the Beacon Staff are all getting ready to started their day off when each of them started to disappeared in a bright light.

As the light dim down Jaune took a looked around seeing a Blue movie theater room See his team and their Sister team as well as their teacher as accouple of other people he hasn't met before some of them being.

"Oz Where are we," A Man who look like he scene the worst of the worst and smell like he bathe in a bath tub of every Alcohol Bar

"Welcome people of Remnant to my velvet room," Said a Man with long wavy black hair a scruffy facial hair hazel eyes wearing dark brown Kimono and white kimono.

"Who are you," said James Ironwood.

"Am not sure at this point I am me but at the same time not me for I have no name for I only 4 years old just kidding you can call my Foxsky." Foxsky said. this go several of them to laugh a bit

"Okay were are we and why did you bring us here." said Ozpin's right hand woman Glynda Goodwitch.

"You're in my domain I brought you all to show you all with a different world timeline toward the fall Vytal festival and to show Raven here what she truly think is wrong," He said pointing to raven in the background. "As well as the Arc's that Jaune is needed in Beacon."

"My Parents are here," Jaune said. "Yes Roland and Diana Arc are here But before you see them a part of me is taking you away and de-aging you to train." Foxsky said as a clone of him appeared and Jaune De-age to 5 years old and disappeared in a by a bright white light.

"Where did you take him," Mrs. Goodwitch said pointing her riding crop whip at him.

"To a place that only the strong dies and the weak lives." Foxsky said.

"What are you saying," Raven asked.

"Of course the weakest member of Team STRQ would ask me that," Foxsky said smiling at Raven.

"What did you say." said a snarling Raven giving their host a glair that would kill a lesser man. But she flinch when he gave her a smile that made a demon face mask appeared scaring not just her but everyone that seeing it which is tell them not to fuck with him.

"To answer your question I send you to the Forest of Darkness someone that use's their strength will die for only one using the mind will live Jaune is a smart boy that clone is only their to train him to fight as well as mark sure he won't get eaten by the bigger monster until he's ready to fight them other was he wont grow." Foxsky said.

"Jaune or any member of the Arc Clan are vessels of great power some time it not Jaune that leads Team JNPR but his Son or grandchild that the leader or your teams don't exist and he is paired with Weiss or she paired with Nora." Hearing this made Weiss even Whitter then a ghost. "or Nora paired off with Jaune and Weiss is with Blake,"

Their host look at them. "I'm going to start the show soon Showing you a world that even in the darkest hour their will all was be light. Ruby Yang your true mother is coming here she just making some cookies fore you and your friend," Foxsky said making a Raven looking down at her self.

When the lights started to dim down everyone took a seat Team RWBY and Team {J}NPR sat in the front row as well as the adults sitting behind them. As the screen turned on.

"Don't worry Jaune will come back latter on the story." Foxsky said.

* * *

**"…I will not fear the night, nor the creatures that lurk beyond my sight…I will find the power that dwells inside and forge my weapon from the Light... I will use its power to face my way through Demons and Blights…To make my way home from Darkness this Night…"**

"That was some lovely poetry," Blake said.

"That the Arc family oath something I afraid that I have forgotten over the years my dad told me those words to he unlock my aura," Roland said.

"Than why did you use them to unlock Jaune's," Pyrrha said.

"How do you know my son," Diana ask looking at Pyrrha with a gaze that can scare a couple of Grimm alpha to back off.

"I'm his partner I don't even care if your his parent what would happen if your home was attack or if Jaune was attack he's one of the few friends that actually treats me like Pyrrha Nikos the girl and not Pyrrha Nikos the unapproachable invincible Girl Goddess of victory!" Pyrrha Yelled at both Jaune's Parents. Unaware that she made a Hannya maiden of death appeared behind her scaring ever in the room but Diana.

"I approved take good care of him," Diana said, which made Pyrrha look at her in confusion. "A mother job is to make sure that her only son will have some one by his side."

**"Whoa! …What does that mean, Grandpa?" an old voice chuckled as a semi-older man with light blond hair looked down at a bright-eyed youth and smiled at the child on his lap.**

"What the... That Jaune's grandfather he look so young." Yang said looking at a the older man who looks like Roland but a few years older.

"Our aura slows down the aging process even our spouse share that if any of you girls marry Jaune you slowly age heck I look like I'm twenty but I'm turning fifty soon ask Ozpin he and I were in the same year in beacon."

**"Well, that is something you need to figure out on your own, Jaune. They are words that were told to me long ago that kept me alive through many trials and ordeals that I have faced in my life. A simple saying my father told me when I was your age, back when our family was a brave Huntsman and Huntresses. I never understood them myself until I was a little older. But because of those words, I powered through every fight, and I made it home every time,"**

**"Whoa! That's amazing Grandpa! You must be super strong!" the child said with eyes wide and awed expressions.**

"Awww Little Jaune is cute," Nora said.

"I know right I just want to hug him." Yang said.

Foxsky came behind Pyrrha and started to whisper in her ear. "Just think Pyr of little Jaune and Pyrrha running away the house." He said causing the young Spartan to blush and having a little blood drip down which made Foxsky chuckle for a bit but got hit on the back of the head by a ladle. "Ow Miya why," Foxsky said looking at a woman with purple hair tied up by a white ribbon wearing a lavender Kimono top and Purple Hakama.

"Stop teasing the poor girl." Miya said.

"Who's this," Qrow said taking a sip.

"This is Miya my lovely Wife," Foxsky said

**"I wouldn't say that I'm just a man like everyone else… But a little bit stronger," he said as the child giggled.**

**"But Jaune, you have to know that one day I won't make it back, and we'll never see each other again, don't you?" he asked as the child's face slowly took a solemn look as his eyes became downcast and his head held low. **

"Dad," Roland said remember their last conversation about teaching Jaune to fight.

**"But that doesn't mean I'll go just yet. I've still got to watch you grow up to be a Great Huntsman after all," He looked back up as the man placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"But If ever you are lost and you feel the world is closing in around you, remember these words and you'll be just fine," the man said as the child smiled widely at him.**

**"Father?" both turned to the voice as a tall blond-haired man and a brown-haired woman standing at the doorway. "What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you," the man said as the old man chuckled.**

**"What, I can't visit my own family?" he asked as he picked the boy up and placed him down on the floor before getting off the chair. "Besides, I was in the area and I decided to pop in, see how my grandson was doing. He's getting pretty big now, aren't you?" he asked as he ruffled the child's head who laughed.**

**"No, nothing like that father. It's just we usually don't see you for months on end. It was just a surprise is all,"**

**"Mum! Dad! Grandpa was just telling me a story about being a Huntsman and how strong he is!" the child said as the boy's mother looked at him. "Did he now?" his mother asked as she kneeled down to the boy. "Was it a good one?" she asked as the child nodded.**

**"Yep! And one day, I'm going to be a Huntsman just like him!" he proclaimed expecting to see an excited look on his parent's face, only instead he saw a look he could not describe – One that he did not usually see on his parent's face. Both parents looked between themselves as the mood in the living room become rather cold.**

**"…Sweetie, can you go upstairs and get ready for bed? Your father and I just need to have a word with Grandpa, okay?"**

"Oh I know that look," Qrow said.

"Yeah It's the same type of look used by a loving house wife," Foxsky said getting playfully swatted by Miya.

"Oh you," Miya than used the black Hannya mask scaring everyone.

"Miya that stop work on me years ago now it turns me on," Foxsky said give hit on the head by Miya's Ladle.

**Jaune looked confused as he turned to his grandfather, hoping he could fill in the blanks about his parent's strange behaviour. But the man only seemed to shake his head and gestured him to the stairway as he reluctantly left the living room. Halfway up the stair s however, curiosity got the best of him as he snuck his way back down and listened from the stairway.**

"wait he was heard everything," Roland said.

**"What the hell are you doing!?" the anger in his father's voice frightened him as he poked his head through the railing. "Putting into our son's head a ludicrous fantasy that he could be a huntsman!? What were you thinking!? We talked about this, he is not going to be a huntsman, that was final!" he yelled as his voice resonated from the living room.**

"And here is the case that evolved parents that were Huntsmen not wanting there kids becoming Huntsmen as well." Qrow said looking at Taiyang.

"Lord knows I try with you girls," Tai said.

"Yeah but we convince you other was latter on," Yang said.

"Ruby use her Puppy eyes," Tai said with his head down getting a pat on the back by Foxsky.

"Trust me every guy gone throw it," Foxsky said. "Even me."

"Even you,"

"Yep one of my daughters went into an Alternate Remnant at a young age and stay there for a friend who lost her patents." Foxsky said.

"Really what her name," Nora said.

"Her name is Nora Valkyrie your parallel self," Foxsky said making everyone look at Nora and think 'that explain a lot.'

Then Summer came in with a cart full of cookies and milk. "Hi guys did I miss anything." Summer said.

"To let you guys know she well go back with you also Raven try to turn you band of bandits into Mercenaries." Foxsky said.

"You can't be serious her group killed hundreds of people," Ironwood said.

"Then give her people a probation," Miya said with her Hannya mask in the back.

"Okay," Ironwood said in fear.

'We must leard that move,' thought every girl in the room.

**"I've put nothing in his head! This is what he wants to do! It's his choice to make!"**

**"Oh, so it had nothing to do with those stories of your youth?! Cornelius, he's a _child_, of course, he is going to get ideas from stories like that! It's not safe for him!" his mother's voice followed after as he looked between the stairway as his parents and grandfather were arguing.**

**"So, what if my stories inspired him? He really enjoys them and wants to be a Huntsman, big deal. Why is Jaune wanting to be a huntsman so bad? I reckon he could be a great huntsman if he had the chance. It's not too late to train him," his father just shook his head as he crossed his arms.**

**"We don't want Jaune to him to follow in our family's old footsteps. That life is over for us, he's going to work the farms or here at the tavern and stay away from anything to do with Huntsman's, it's safer for him."**

"Two word Grimm Attack," Foxsky said. Making the parents of Jaune Think of the dangers of the Grimm.

"Plus Bandits as well as other individuals." Miya said.

**The old man chuckled as could not believe what his son was saying.**

**"Safer? There are literal beasts of darkness out in the world, and many settlements have already fallen to the Grimm because they were not prepared. When I was his age my father taught me how to fight to keep me safe. And in this world, it's a never-ending fight for survival. Do you want your children to end up like them?"**

"Like I said to my Daughter the worlds dangerous place heck just by walking down the street you can get hit and not by a car but by someone else who doesn't like the way you look." Their host said remembering history monster in human skin. "Some time the monster will wear the face of a friend other time not that much Oz remember your ex wife she is actual depress I'll bring her here to at least talk to her and help your next generation of huntsmen & huntress."

"Wait what?" Team NPR and RWBY said.

"I'll tell you guy later." Foxsky said

**"But this isn't your time father! Back then grandfather trained you in case the War ever spread to here - Which it never did! But that time has long since passed and it's the time for our children to live a normal life. Away from the death and chaos that comes with being a Huntsman. We've lost too many of our family to the Grimm, I will not expose that type of life to any of my children!" Cornelius sighed as he shook his head.**

**"…Son…I know I have no right to tell you how to raise your children. But you're making a mistake denying Jaune his dream. He _wants_ to be a Huntsman, he _wants _to be a _Warrior_ like his ancestors. Why can't you allow him that same freedom I once gave to you… don't you believe in your own son?" his father grew silent as he and everyone else waited for his answer.**

"Yes Roland do you," Foxsky said as well as getting the females of Jaune year to look at him and making him feel bad about him self.

**"…It's getting late, dad…you should go home"**

**Cornelius stared at his son as he shook his head and grabbed his bag from the couch and walked past the two parents – who dared not look at him out of shame. He made his way to the front door but stopped just as he was about to leave and turned his head back as he spoke these final words.**

**"…One of these days, something terrible will happen to him, and you'll wish you had done _everything_ you could to prepare him…I just pray that day never comes..."**

"In a way you did but not the way you think in teaching him of years of combat training you gave him survival skills in camping as well as in other stuff," Foxsky said

**The door closed quietly as the parents were left in silence as they sat on the couch and digested the man's words, as the final image Jaune ever saw of him was an engraving on the side of his armour, as he watched the door close quietly.**

**But while they quarrelled with their own thoughts and decisions. Young Jaune hid behind the door to his bedroom as he held his legs close to his chest. Small tears streaking down his face as he tried to stop himself from crying, least his parents hear him, and tried to reign in the many emotions that swelled in his heart.**

**"Jaune?" the child looked up as he heard a strange voice. "Jaune?" everything turned black as the child found himself alone in the darkness.**

"Wait what's happing," Ruby said

**"Jaune?" he was replaced with his older body and gear as he continued to search the darkness for the voice. "Jaune?" the floor beneath him cracked and splintered before he fell into a pit of Darkness. "Jaune!?" The last thing he saw was a strange image of a White Wolf as it stared into him before a bright light blinded his sight**

**"Jaune!"**

* * *

**A sudden jerk caused a blue-eyed teen to open his eyes as he shot up and breathed in gasped. He looked around as he noticed the rest of his team and Team RWBY. Ren and Nora were seated to the far right of the aircraft – Nora looking out the window in childlike glee, while Ren sat next to her reading a book.**

"It was a Dream," Nora said.

**To the left were his friends of Team RWBY. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Yang instantly noticed him as a grin appeared on her face.**

**"Hey, look who's back from the Dead!" Yang said as the boy looked to her. "Sleep well, Vomit boy?" she asked as Jaune sighed while rubbing the sand from his eyes.**

**"Are you _ever_ going to stop calling me _that_?"**

**"Are you ever going to _not _be sick on Airships?" she said as Jaune stared then begrudgingly shook his head as his stomach churned slightly. "Then no, no I will not." She said with a smirk while Jaune just rolled his eyes at the party girl and leaned back in his seat. Pyrrha coming up beside him as she sat next to her leader.**

"Like Father Like Son," Qrow said.

"Wait what," Yang ask.

"Back in our year Roland puke on your mother shoes." Tai said.

"I'm glad she didn't kill me and just took my wallet," Roland said.

**"Jaune?" he looked over to his left as he was met with the image of a red hair girl with emerald coloured eyes and a concerned look on her face as she stared at the boy. "Are you all right? You looked like you were troubled, is everything all right?"**

**"I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all…where are we?" he asked he looked around and noticed they were not in their dormitories back at Beacon.**

**"Don't you remember? We're headed Far East of Sanus as part of our class assignment to visit one of the main Bases that Huntsman uses to protect the Kingdom and learn about its history in Oobleck's class," she explained as Jaune nodded.**

**"Oh, yeah…sorry, I don't do so well on flights,"**

**"It's all right Jaune. But do you want to talk about your dream? It looked pretty painful for you," she asked as the boy shook his head.**

**"No, it was nothing, don't worry I'll be fine." He looked out the window while his partner just sighed.**

"Yeah nothing just a fragment of my child hood trauma memories nothing much," Sarcastically said a now arrived Jaune wearing some red pumpkin Pete Pj's pants and a white shirt.

"Jaune you here how," Ruby said thinking he be still smaller then her.

"In here I'm god I can married Qrow and Ironwood if I want to," Foxsky said.

"I have to be really drunk to do that." Qrow said.

**"You sure you're okay Jaune, you don't look so well?" Ruby – the leader of team RWBY – asked as she noticed the boy's rather tired expression and dark rings under his eyes. "You're not going to actually vomit…are you?" she asked as she and everyone else slowly raised their feet off the ground.**

**"No, I'm not going to vomit – so you can put your feet down."**

**"If you do feel the urge to empty your stomach contents, please do it away from me," Weiss said as she sat furthest away from the boy as he nodded.**

**"Sure, thing Snow Angel," he said as she rolled her eyes at him for the nickname. "Hey, Weiss, I was also wondering. Since the Dance is only a few months away, I was wondering if you'd-"**

**"No," he hung his head as Pyrrha patted him on the back for support, while Yang chuckled at the boy's expense.**

"To tell you the true I'm starting to get over you been thinking about that in the forest as well as other things." Jaune said.

"Really," Weiss said in shock.

"Yep as well as other things." Jaune said think of a Spartan Princess of a partner.

**"Anyway, does anyone know anything about this base we're headed to?"**

**"The base is called 'The Edge' an old fortress built as sort of an 'Outpost' for any Huntsman and Huntresses that roam the continent six years ago," Blake said as Jaune turned to the Faunus girl who looked up from her book. "It's usually their job to protect the border of Saunas and vale from any large-scale Grimm attack."**

"Last time I here Gramps group found a traitor I forgot who it was," Jaune said.

**"That is correct, Miss Belladonna." A voice said as they all turned to see Professor Goodwitch and Doctor Oobleck exiting the cockpit.**

**"Though the Fort's original purpose is to hold back the Grimm in this particular valley – where the Grimm are unusually stronger in this region – it originally was used as a base during the Great War. It is currently led by the _Iron Wolves_, a band of Former Huntsman and Soldiers that have agreed to protect the Settlements in this Region beyond the Kingdom of Vale in exchange for payment. And so far, they have not disappointed." Oobleck said as he looked out to the large forest and cliffs of Sanus.**

"I see that Bart is still living up to his old nick name as the human encyclopedia of history." Roland said he then looked at Ozpin, "That reminds me how is Professor Port doing." Roland asked.

"Good trying to get him to retired and fine someone to fine a replacement do you think you want try taking the position as Peter Port replacement." Ozpin said.

**"In any case students. We are about to land at the Keep, make sure to keep your scrolls on you at all times and _do not_ wander off like last time. I'm referring to you two Mister Arc and Winchester, we cannot have another incident like the Forever Falls." She stated as Cardin in the back scoffed while Jaune blushed in embarrassment but nodded his head all the same.**

"That remind me what was up with that," Yang asked the blond leader of JNPR.

"Cardin was Black mailing me cause of my fake transcripts," Jaune said.

"Your fake What!," Ironwood shouted he then look at Ozpin. "and you knew about it,"

"I had plain to remove him but his launch pad want off and he lead a team of against a deathstalker and won their I saw potently," Ozpin said.

**"We're here" everyone gathered at the windows and gazed in awe at the large stone fortress that came before them.**

**Situated on a large cliff looking over a large mountain-walled valley – close to a cascading waterfall – stood a large fortress of stone and steel. The architecture was similar to that of Ancient Remnant Castles from Ruby's fairy tales. Complete with large stone walls, heavy metal gates and banners of a blue flying high in the sky.**

**The only signs of modern improvements were the machine gun turrets and communications equipment integrated into the castle.**

**The shuttle was soon directed to a large landing platform just outside the keep. The ramp descended as Goodwitch turned to her students.**

**"Now remember, we are guests here. Be on your best behaviours and obey all their rules. Am I understood?"**

**The students nodded as a small squad of soldiers stood in attention to meet them. The men and women were all dressed in a dark grey military-like clothing with a lighter shade of grey armour plating that protected their chest, arms and legs. One of them was a large man with dark grey hair, a full beard and piercing blue eyes as his entire body language seemed to radiate with authority and respect. But the thing that drew Jaune's attention the most was that each and every one of them had a stylised symbol engraved somewhere on their armours.**

**A Symbol of a White Wolf's head facing towards them while circled with a Chain of Iron in its teeth. A symbol of the Iron Wolves.**

**A symbol he could have sworn to have seen years ago…**

"Grampa and accouple of his friend came up with it I forgot what it made thou." Jaune said.

**"Welcome students of Beacon Academy to The Edge." He was cut off from his thought as the large man smiled and bowed to the students.**

**"My name is Griswald Reinhold – the current Captain of this Fortress and leader of the Iron Wolves – we are very honoured to have you among us." The teachers and students bowed as they tried to show the same respect.**

**"A pleasure to meet you, Captain Reinhold. We cannot thank you enough in allowing us to visit your fortress. Be assured that Beacon will be providing you with proper compensation for your hospitality," Glynda greeted as the man nodded.**

**"Thank you for the kind contribution, but just knowing that this experience will help progress these children's knowledge is more than payment enough for this old man." He gestured to his left as a man with dark red hair walked towards them. "Gilroy show these kids around the fortress. I have some business I need to discuss with the teachers,"**

**"Aye Captain. All right, come along kiddies, we have much of the ground to explore before it gets dark."**

**"Why, what happens when it gets Dark?" Ruby asked as the man turned to her.**

**"Darkness is when the Grimm are at their strongest, Little Red. It's always best to be behind safe walls when the moon is out." he gestured everyone to follow him. "Especially if you don't want to end up in _there…_"**

**A simple gesture was all it took for the class to turn their heads as their eyes widened at the large scale of black, they had ever seen.**

**Looking out at the valley below the students were used to seeing a Vale of Green that shrouded the forest near their school. But here it was only a partial patch of Emerald Green. Further out – and far from the fort – stood a towering visage of black and dead woods. A large section of forest with trees as black as night and branches likes skeletal hands reaching for the sky. A sight that was unsettling for Jaune.**

**"W-What is that?" Ruby asked as Gilroy looked to the forest.**

**"That…is the _Black Forest..._It's the only place in Remnant where you will find the highest concentration of Grimm anywhere. A place so Dark, that no huntsman has ever made it out alive..." the others looked nervous as they stared into the blackened forest that sent dread and fear into their souls.**

**"But you have nothing to worry about," Gilroy said as he patted the stone walls of the fort.**

**"So long as you stay inside the Fort and don't go wandering out at night, you should be fine. Now, on with the tour!" he said as he led the students to explore the facility. All the while Jaune stared into the forest as he felt a strange presence within its shade.**

**Something…cold.**

**It took them a few hours, but the class had managed to walk around the fortress and marvel at all the history and lessons that were engraved upon the stones. They had met many of the fellow Huntsman that were stationed here, and Jaune managed to learn a few of their names.**

**Like their guide – Gilroy Longas – the Forts second in command.**

**From what Jaune could learn, he was a former student from Vacuo's Huntsman Academy but was kicked out due to his inability to follow a superior's orders. The only reason he seemed to listen to the Captain of the Iron Wolves was that the man proved to him that he was worthy to follow – and because the old man smacked some manners into his head.**

"The teaching of the stick of wisdom never fails," Foxsky said making Jaune rubbed the back of his head which made the adults laugh.

**It seemed he respected a man who could prove his words with actions.**

**Gaius was a rather handsome looking man with a former career as a diplomate and huntsman from Mistral. The way he spoke to others and the way they listened to him, Jaune could tell that he has had experience acting as a representative for the Mistralian Kingdom.**

**While Ishida, on the other hand, seemed to be more serious and focused and other glared at the children, like he didn't want any of them here. Especially the way he glared at Weiss while drawing his hood further over his head.**

"Faunus with a grudge," Foxsky said.

**While all he could learn about Reinhold was that he was a former Captain in the Atlas Military and chose to leave for reasons unknown. It was obvious that those at the Fort who knew him, knew his true reasons to leave – but chose not to disclose them to outsiders – showing the kind of devotion and pact this band of men had with each other.**

**"And over here we have the Main Communications hub, where we have a signal booster to amplify the signal between here and Vale if we ever need support," Gilroy said as he led them around the base.**

"Hold that thought Weiss," Foxsky said.

**"Why do you need a signal booster? Don't you have access to the CCT like everyone else?" Weiss asked as the man chuckled.**

**"Yes, we do. But the CCT is only good in the Major Kingdoms and the settlements around them. Locations like these find it a _little_ harder to get a clearer signal so we need signal boosters and short-range communicators to notify our forces around the Settlements and base. It was the Former Captains idea after all,"**

"Who was the former Captains," Ruby asked looking at Jaune and his family only to see down faces.

"My grandfather was the old leader his name was Cornelius Arc," Jaune said.

**"I'm glad to see the tour is going well." A voice said as they turned to see the Captain walk towards them.**

**"I hope my students haven't given you too much trouble? Especially the rowdier ones," Glynda asked as the red-haired man grinned.**

**"Nah, the day a bunch of kids give me trouble, is the day I eat my own hat,"**

**"...You don't have a hat," one of the guards said as a cross expression grew on the man's face.**

**"It's an expression Gerald!" he snarled as the others laughed at his expense.**

**"Tsk! I don't know why we have to cater to a bunch of kids, it's a waste of our time." One man, in particular, said – who was dressed in dark clothing and a hood covering his head – as the other members stared at him.**

**"Oh, don't be like that Ishida, we're just trying to teach the kids what it's like on the front lines. They're going to be out here eventually." Gilroy said as he turned to Weiss and seemed to subtly glare at her.**

**"Like _any _of them know what it's like out here," he said as he glared at the students.**

**"Now, now, let's all be friendly here." Gaius interrupted as he stood between Gilroy and Ishida.**

**"We have guests – children – after all, we can't have them seeing us behaving in such a poor manner, can we? It would set a bad example for the children, wouldn't you agree?" he said as Ishida growled.**

**"Do whatever you want, I'm going to check on our ammunition," he said before departing as Reinhold just sighed.**

**"Thank you, Gaius, for stopping it from escalating." He said as the man smiled and nodded. "Other than Ishida's usual pouts, I'm glad things are going well," Reinhold said as he turned to the group. To which they nodded as the man smiled in relief.**

**"We have an hour before you Shuttles are ready to leave, feel free to wander the base until them. But please stay within the confines of the base. It will be dark soon, and that is usually when we get bandit attacks and the last thing, we need is students wandering off."**

**After he said that he allowed the class to wander the Fort as some took part in their firing range – Something Nora took an extreme liking to as she decimated the targets with her Grenade Launcher – as everyone broke off to explore the fort. Ruby was the first to go around asking every single person what their weapon could do – of course – all the while having big stars in her eyes.**

"That what Both you and Ruby would do," Jaune said making his two friend two smile.

**While those like Ren, Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss listened in the fascination of the Fortresses history and many battles that had scarred their walls.**

**Jaune, on the other hand, felt something nagging at him as he continuously looked upon the symbol of the Wolf Head branded on their armour and their weapons. Something that he just couldn't remember – or had repressed – and it was driving him crazy.**

**But, he tried not to let it bother him as he tried to initially distract himself by asking Weiss out again – only to be rejected – as the strange feelings of the forest still lingered in the air.**

**He then decided to climb up to the walls and look out over the large forest that rested at the bottom of the valley. Hoping the fresh air will clear his head.**

**Looking out Jaune over the valley he had always known that Sanus was a largely mountainous and shallow water continent – the few natural defences that mankind had against the Grimm – but was also well known for its beautiful forests. With trees like an emerald sea of leaves and branches with a winding river that spread out across the forest floors like the Emerald Forest back at Beacon, almost reminded him of his home in Arc town.**

"Yes it was founded by my family," Jaune said answering Weiss's unasked question.

**But this Forest was anything like the forests he had seen before.**

**Something about it felt…Wrong?**

**The Black Forest radiated with this presence that made Jaune sick to his stomach. Like a heavy pressure was weighing down on him the more he stared at the forest. It was like it shouldn't even exist on this earth – yet there it was right there in front of him. And that just made him feel even worse, what was this place? And why did it unsettle him so?**

**"It's unsettling, isn't it?"**

**He spun around to see Reinhold standing behind him, as the elderly man looked out at the forest and then at the boy. "Looking at that Forest makes you feel like it shouldn't belong there, huh?" Jaune only nodded as the man nodded.**

**"I understand kid, no matter how many years I've spent here it still gives me the creeps." He said as Jaune turned back to the forest.**

**"What exactly is that place? How can it be here?"**

**"I honestly don't know, kid. Legends say that this was once a beautiful forest, with trees the lushest of green and home to magical creatures like those from the old fairy tales. There was also said to have species of animals that have long since been extinct. But a battle against an Ancient Grimm soaked the land in its blood and turned it into the Forest you see today…" Jaune stared out at the forest as he absorbed all that the man had said. Only for the man to shrug his shoulders as he leaned on the wall.**

"I'm think an Ancient Grimm." Jaune said.

"What that?" Ruby asked.

"they are a rare and old group of Grimm that was made by the brother of darkness," Ozpin said.

"As well as hard to kill they're like cheep bosses in video games with their ability to summon minions." Foxsky said.

"I hate that when that happens," Nora said remembering playing one of Jaune's video games.

**"But that's just what the locals reckon, all I know is that this forest has been here ever since humanity first held a sword – and I have no doubt it will be here long after we are gone. Also, Grimm don't bleed. But it is our duty to guard this place and make sure none of the Grimm makes it down to the settlements at the base of the Mountains." He gestured to the mountains as he folded his arms.**

**"That's what all of us signed up for after all," Jaune looked down as he thought for a moment.**

**"…But doesn't it get hard for you? I mean, have you ever doubted yourself – Thinking that maybe you're not cut out for this type of work? What do you do then?"**

"Kid needs more confidence in himself," Qrow said drank his flask.

**The man pondered this as he placed a hand on his chin and stroked his beard. "…I'll admit there have been times where I too wanted to give up. But because of something I heard from an old friend a long time, I've always found the courage to keep going. Would you like to hear it?" he asked as Jaune nodded.**

**"…I will not fear the night, nor the creatures that lurk beyond my sight…I will Summon the power that dwells inside and forge my weapon from the Light. I will use its power to forge my way through Demons and Blights…"**

**"-To make my way home from Darkness this Night." Jaune instinctively finished as his eyes widened at those words, while Griswald turned to him with a small amount of shock.**

**"What? How do you know that verse?" he asked as Jaune blinked.**

**"Those were the words my Grandfather used to tell me when I was a kid, how do you know them?"**

**"Grandfather? Wait…would your grandfathers by any chance have been Cornelius Arc?" the boy nodded as the man just stared at him and then suddenly chuckled as he shook his head.**

**"Jaune Arc, I should have known. Of course, you're his grandson, I should have guessed from the hair colour." the man said as he nodded.**

**"You knew my grandfather?"**

**"Yes, I knew your grandfather kid. He was my best friend and a former commander of the Iron Wolves." Eyes widened as Jaune pointed at the man.**

**"W-Wait, member? Grandpa, _My_ _Grandfather_ was a _member_ of the Iron Wolves!? Wait he was the commander!?" the man nodded as he leaned on the wall.**

**"Yes, your grandfather and I joined this small company a little over forty years ago, back when we were younger and stronger mind you and when your family still had Kaer Arc under your control." Jaune nodded remembering stories of his family's ancestral home that was overrun by Grimm.**

"Kaer Arc What that?" Ruby asked.

"My family old home it was a castle fortress it was over run with Grimm we lose more than a place to call home we lose good people and many of them where younger then you are now," Roland said.

**He truly wished he could see such a place in its prime.**

**"It was originally formed by your great-great-grandfather after the Great War, a collection of former soldiers and Huntsman to go where we were needed. Kaer Arc was our home and base of operations, we protected the people, caught the bad guys' and kept the peace – you know the usual stuff. But after the fall of Kaer Arc, we became more like mercenaries and set off to protect the world unhampered by the politics and rules set by the Kingdoms. Sure, we take the occasional contract from them here and there, but we protected a lot of people and saved many lives…" he said fondly as he drifted off into memory.**

**"So, if he was a part of the Iron Wolves, that means you knew him pretty well, huh?" he asked as the man nodded.**

**"Yes, I did, he was one of my closest friends and someone I could rely on. I was his second in command and his closest advisor while he was our commander. He led us for many years until…until he died. I'm sorry." He said as the boy nodded.**

**"It's okay, it was ten years ago anyway. Can you tell me how he died? Mum and Dad don't tell how, and I really want to know?" Griswald sighed as he held his head up high.**

**"He was on a seek and destroy mission east of Mistral, with another man from Beacon named Port. **

"Professor Port knew my Grand Father now I know why he look at me with a sad look." Jaune said.

**But the mission went south when the Grimm made a beeline for a small settlement…he died protecting our group and that of the Civilians from the Grimm. He held them off long enough for us to evacuate. From what Gaius told me, he fought until the last of them made it to the airships…we never recovered the body…I'm sorry, kid." he said as Jaune shook his head.**

**"Don't be…he always said that he would eventually leave this world one day and that I should be prepared for it."**

**"That must have been hard for you, he spoke about you and his grandchildren a lot. He was very proud of you." Jaune didn't respond as he just looked out at the forest.**

**He wondered though, what his grandfather would have thought about him getting into Beacon the way he did. Would he have been proud? Angry? Disappointed? He couldn't rightfully say. He just hoped that wherever he was, he was looking out for him and believing in him like he used to. Which begged the question.**

**"Mister Reinhold?"**

**"Call me Griswald, kid"**

**"Right, sorry. Griswald, did you ever decipher what his quote meant? Because for the life of me I still can't figure it out." He asked as the old man pondered.**

**"Hmm…well to me, it helps guide my actions and teach me how I should lead my men." Jaune raised an eyebrow as he hoped the man would explain.**

**"See, the man who told your grandfather said that the verse had different meanings to each individual. Each man must determine their own meaning, in order to understand themselves," he explained as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a wolf-headed badge.**

"So what dose it mean for you," Pyrrha said.

**"To me, it means that I should never fear the Darkness, nor should I take it for granted. That I should use all use all-**

"Hold on sometime this happens" Foxsky said as he it the screen.

** of my strengths-**

"Their we go." He said as he had back to his seat.

** and all of my abilities to keep the people under my watch safe. And that no matter what comes my way I should never give up and keep on fighting. Only then would I be safe…" he held the small metal symbol on his hand as Jaune pondered this and looked at the symbol of the Wolf holding a chain of Iron in its teeth.**

**"But that's just my interpretation. It all really depends on how you interpret it. Which reminds me, your Grandfather left something to be delivered to you. I've been so busy with the fort I never got the chance to send it," he said as he was reminded of something from his late friend.**

**"Grandpa left me something?"**

"Is that what your going to get my after this," Jaune said look at Foxsky and getting a nod.

**"He did, he said that it would help you on your path to becoming a Huntsman. We still have some time until your shuttle is ready. But it was good meeting you kid, and I hope with it you'll find your answer to…" he slowly trailed off as he stared at the forest.**

"Not good." Tai said

**"Reinhold?" the old man narrowed his eyes as he held up his hand and silenced the boy.**

**"Listen…" he told the boy, who only looked confused as he scanned the forest trying to find whatever it was that was putting the old man on edge, "…Do you hear that?" he asked as Jaune could hear was silence.**

**"Something's not right, we need you to get you kids out of here as fast as-!" suddenly a loud roar echoed as everyone at the base looked to the skies.**

**Eyes widened in terror as a large Nevermore soared above the sky, followed closely behind several smaller brethren in its wake.**

**"GRIMM! BATTLE STATIONS, NOW!" Reinhold yelled as his men quickly scrambled for their equipment.**

**Several large feathers began to descend at a rapid pace as Griswald turned to the fort. "Brace yourselves!" he yelled as grabbed the back of Jaune's hoodie and pulled him to the floor – just as the large feathers struck the stone and steel.**

**After the barrage, the man stood up as he turned to his men, "I need gunners on this wall, right now! And why aren't one of the turrets firing back!?" he yelled as the men and women took up arms for the impending assault.**

**"Sir! One of the turrets is not responding! We're sitting ducks here!"**

"'Crap,'" the group said.

**"Damn it! Get a repair team on it now! We can't afford to have one gun offline, not with this many Grimm!" he commanded as the soldier ran to fetch the repair team. While Goodwitch came running out as the man jumped down from the wall, Jaune following behind as he met up with the teacher and his friends.**

**"Captain Reinhold, what's the situation, why are the Grimm attacking the base!?" Glynda demanded as he turned to her.**

**"Honestly Miss Goodwitch, your guess is as good as mine. The sensors should have warned us of any Grimm Activity, but they didn't!" he turned to the com tower as a dark thought entered his mind. "But that can wait, right now we to defend this fort. And with one of the turrets offline, we're going to be expecting a lot of company soon. We are going to need you and your students to help defend this position," Glynda and Oobleck were shocked, but understood the situation quickly.**

**In this world, everyone had to fight, no matter the age. They knew this better than most.**

**"Understood, students! From this point on you are taking orders from Captain Reinhold! We have to defend this fort until it is time to make it back to the shuttles!" she looked to Ruby, Cardin and Jaune as the three leaders looked to her.**

**"Team Leaders, this is your first true taste of combat, protect your team and lead them well!" she ordered as Ruby and Cardin nodded, while Jaune looked hesitant at leading his team in actual combat.**

"All right Team RWBY and JNPR are going to show those Grimm whos boss!" both Ruby and Nora shouted.

"Guys it's like those leave in one those RPG when you fight the final boss your so post to louse even you win the leave stage." Foxsky said. "Plus don't underestimate you opponent in battle may they be human, Faunus. or Grimm that will be you undoing also pay attention you might learn a thing or two."

**That was until a hand was placed on his shoulder and he got a supportive nod from Pyrrha. He felt his fear subside as he was glad to have someone as supportive as Pyrrha by his side. Otherwise, he felt he would have quit long ago.**

**"All right kids, listen up!" Reinhold yelled as they snapped to attention. "Normally I wouldn't even think about having children fighting on the front line so soon, but given the circumstance, I've no choice but to have all of you take up arms against these beasts! It is not going to be easy, but you were all admitted into Beacon Academy for a _reason _and I'm sure you won't disappoint!" he then pointed to the top of the wall.**

**"I need all those with long-range firearms up on that rooftop there, we need to keep those flying bastards away from our men on the ground! While that happens, those with short range and close quarters weaponry will be in the courtyard fighting off any runners that come at us. Which means the two-red head's and the orange haired girl will be up on the wall providing cover fire. While the Heiress will support my men with her glyphs, you can do that right?" he asked the four as Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss nodded while Nora groaned at not being on the ground team.**

**"Which mean the rest of you will be with me fighting off any stragglers that try to climb the walls. The Grimm usually attack in two stages, aerial and ground – they do it in order to divide our forces and weaken us – so follow my men's example and pick your targets. Don't try any heroics and keep your teammates alive, that's all the matters!" he ordered as they all nodded.**

**"Sir! More Grimm are climbing up the cliff! Looks like its Beewolves and Ursa's'!" One of the men yelled, even as machine gun fire littered the air as the captain nodded.**

**"All right everyone! Let's show these beasts what Huntsman can really do!" With a mighty war cry, they raced into battle as the beasts of Darkness roared and charged at the fort of Mankind.**

**Ruby and Pyrrha doing their best to pick off the runners as Ruby's snapshot sniper skills and Pyrrha's rifle cracked like thunder as shot after shot impacted at any that came charging at them – along with the other members of the Iron Wolves – while Nora laughed as she lunched well-placed grenade shots into the air.**

"Nice aim Pyr." Foxsky said making the red hair girl blush.

**The explosions causing the Nevermore to avoid her shots – only to then be shot down by machine gun fire from the forts remaining turret.**

**However, several Grimm managed to evade their fire as they climbed the walls and made their way into the courtyard.**

**"Attack!" Gilroy yelled as he and the others ran towards them.**

**Metal clashed with bone as Gilroy's massive sword cut and cleaved any that stood in his path.**

**Weiss doing the best she could as she augmented their strengths while weakening their enemies. Yang stood beside her as she blasted any that got too close with a powerful fist to the face – fire and smoke littering the air as the brawler unleashed her fire.**

**While further away, Cardin and his team were battling against a large Ursa as the team was determined this time not to be saved by someone else.**

"Yeah by me and a Little help Pyrrha's semblance I was able cut off that Ursa head clean off," Jaune said making his partner as well as ruby and Weiss look at him in shock.

**Cardin sending a wave of fire at the beast – disorienting the beast long enough for Sky and Dove to shove their sword and spear into its side.**

**While Russel managed to stab the beast in its eyes with his daggers, followed by Cardin smashing its head with his mace.**

**"…Okay, one down…about two hundred more to go," Russel managed to wheeze out as he rested on his knees.**

"Huh Russel is be a little optimistic right now that good," Foxsky said

**But In that one moment, he rested a Beowulf lunged over the wall and pounced upon the Mohawked boy. Only to be cleaved in half by Gilroy as his large sword was encased in flames. Russell – who had fallen on his ass – looked up as the red-haired man grinned at him.**

**"Hey! This isn't over lads! Keep your heads in the game!" Gilroy yelled as hefted the sword on his shoulder. "We still got more beasties to kill!" he gave a heroic war cry as he rushed towards the beasts. His sword swinging and clashing against their bones as Team CRDL just stared at the man.**

**"…that was pretty bad-ass" Russell only said as they nodded.**

"Agreed, We did It again!," the group said again

**While further away from them, Ren and Blake were zipping around the battlefield. Blake using her semblance to phase out of the way of attacks and slicing their back open. While Ren disappeared from their senses only to reappear with bellies full of dust. The silent pair nodded to each other as they continued to provide support for the men and women of the Iron Wolves.**

"They are no match fore you two Ninjas moves," Jaune said making his ninja friends smile one with a blush on her face and the other with a chest full of pride.

**Ishida cutting down any Grimm that stood in his path with his katana and attached chain.**

**Jaune had only just managed to block a strike from a Beowulf as the sharp claws clashed with the ivory steel of his shield. He bucked slightly under the weight as he tried to remember all the teaching Pyrrha gave him on shield training.**

**'_Feet firm focus on your centre of gravity and hold!'_ the beast slashed at his shield.**

**'_Wait for the right opportunity…'_ the beast raised its claws right claw high as it prepared to strike down the boy. _'Now!'_ he swung his sword as the blade slashed its arm clean off as the beast screamed. Only then to have its head slashed off as Jaune's blade cut through the beast of Darkness and spilt its smoke into the air.**

"You know if you put your focus your semblance you can probably make the sword beam," Foxsky said.

"Like in Kirby," Jaune said.

"Yes plus the Rasengan from may favorite anime Naruto as well as walk on water and up buildings the cloning I do know, not sure about that," Foxsky said.

**"Yes!" he exclaimed only to be knocked away by an Ursa that bashed him into the side of the wall. "Ow!" he moaned as he tried to get back up.**

"You Forgot to Dodge," Foxsky said.

**His eyes widened as the Ursa came charging at him. He reached for his sword but found it far from him as he had to rely only on his shield alone to protect him. Luckily, he was saved as several rifle rounds buried themselves into its head and it came sliding over and stopping just at his feet.**

"I would have used the shield as away to help get Freddy off his center of balance," Foxsky said.

**He looked up expecting to see his partner but was surprised to see Reinhold as he held a sword/rifle in his hands.**

**"You all right kid," he asked as Jaune only nodded as he was hefted back to his feet.**

**"You're doing all right kid, but just remember…" He placed the sword in his hands. "Your _Weapon_ is your _Life_, don't ever lose it," he told the boy as he turned around and fired several more rounds at the invading Grimm.**

**Jaune stared at the man than his own sword as he stared at his reflection before he nodded and got back into the fight.**

**The fighting felt like it was going on forever as wave after wave of Grimm continued to bombard the Fort. Jaune looking all around him as every second of the battle was ingrained into his memory.**

**Glynda was using her Semblance to push back the invading forces, while Oobleck did his best to protect the students under his watch.**

**Gilroy and Ishida were shoulders to shoulder as they shot and slashed at any of the monsters that dared to cross their path.**

**Yang was glowing like a shining star as she kicked her semblance into overdrive, while Weiss summoned walls of ice to shield her comrades from the hoard.**

**From the rooftop, he could see Ruby and Pyrrha as their rifles ignited and littered the air in smoke and light. Some managed to get on to the roof, but they were easily dispatched by Pyrrha as she moved majestically amongst the carnage of battle.**

**Ruby herself was like a rose petal drifting in the wind as the sound of mecha-shifting gears and explosive shots echoed amongst the battlefield. Her form seemingly disappearing and reappearing in a burst of roses as she sliced any monster that stood in her path.**

**Nora had long since got off the roof as she dived into the chaos and struck her hammer upon her enemies that resonated with the sound of thunder. Ren standing behind her as his weapons tore into the flesh of Grimm as he was determined to stand by his partner's side.**

**Every one of his friends showed a difference in strength and skill that Jaune knew he could never possess and brought a moment of doubt into the boy.**

"Use those feeling of inferiority to beater your self Jaune let it fuel you." Taiyang said.

"He's right everyone has inferiority even Raven but she miss used it and nearly got her real family killed just because she was scary and weak really stupid if you ask me," Foxsky said.

"You know nothing about," "How useless you are or how stupide along the people in your realty your are among top of my slap a bitch list right behind Weiss and her dad tie for first place are the brothers of light and darkness." Foxsky said.

"Why me," Weiss asked.

"Your Races half the time before the Blake opened your eyes," Their host said.

**However, he couldn't focus on that as a large Beowulf descended upon him as he just managed to bring his shield up. The bone-like claws scratching and clawing at his shield as it took all of his strength to hold it back.**

**Recalling a memory of Pyrrha's training, he pushed the beast off with his shield then stabbed the monster in the face. The Beast falling limp as it fell to the floor as Jaune took the moment to catch his breath.**

**"They seem to be the coming in fewer waves now, good, that means they should be letting up soon." Reinhold turned to the students and teachers as he gestured to the airships. "You kids should head to the shuttles now, this will be your only chance to-!"**

**"RAWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

**All eyes turned to the front gate as the sound of metal bending and creaking caught their attention as the sound grew louder. The metal continued to bend and vibrate as everyone was put on edge.**

**The metal finally broke as a large gorilla-like Grimm – a Beringel – stormed into the fort and roared a terrifying howl.**

"Great a normal gorilla can kill a normal human or Faunus like a twinge now there's a Grimm like one." Jaune said.

**Unlike regular Beringel, this one was far older and far larger than the usual sized ones that the older Huntsman had faced in the past. This one had multiple cuts and scars littering its body, spikes growing out of its fists and shoulders as the beast growled and roared at the occupants of the fortress.**

**"Open fire!" Reinhold yelled as everyone – soldiers and students alike –unloaded everything they had at the beast.**

**The Beringel didn't even register the bullets as it charged towards the fighters. Its fists slammed them into two soldiers, sending them flying through the air. Several shots rang out as they tried to take down the beast, only for their rounds to be deflected off its bone like plating. Gilroy charged as his blade was ignited in flames.**

**"Take this! You ugly bastard!" he swung his sword as it clashed against the Beringer's arm.**

**The beast roared as it locked the blade between the gaps of its armour and threw the man away from it. Several arrows planted themselves into the creatures back as the arrows exploded. The beast roared as Ishida drew another Dust arrow from his Quiver and aimed at the beast.**

**"Don't go recklessly charging in you idiot!" he unleashed the arrow as it exploded in the monster's face.**

**"Aw~ you do care," Gilroy said as Ishida glared at him.**

**"Shut up and fight!" he yelled as his bow shifted into a katana like a sword and rushed at the Beast.**

"Reminds me of my team back in the day," Roland said.

**His blade covered in ice as Gilroy ran towards him with fire around his own. The two swung their blades and fired a blade of Ice and Fire at the creature. Causing the creature to disappear amongst the explosion and smoke.**

**"Ha! Take that you bastard!" Gilroy yelled, only for the Beringel to bat away the smoke and roared. "Oh no! he took it!" he was then slammed into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.**

**"Gilroy!" Ishida yelled only to be grabbed by the Beringel and lifted into the air.**

**"You bastard!" he struggled to free himself, only for the beast to easily break his arm by squeezing the appendage. "ARGH!" he yelled as the Beringel seemed to grin at the man. But before he could kill the human, several rifle shots bounced off its bone plating as the Grimm turned to the Captain of the Fort who cocked back the bolt of his rifle.**

**"You two, get Gilroy and Ishida out of here! This creature is mine!" he ordered Jaune and Yang as he fired at the beast, luring it away from his men.**

**The Beringel roared as it charged at the elder man, who continued to fire at the creature. He ducked under its fist as he rolled behind the creature and shifted his rifle into a sword. The blade cut into the back of the creature as the creature roared and angrily swing its fists left and right in order to hit the man.**

**But the man was skilled as he kept avoiding the creature by staying within its blind spot.**

"Smart Beringels can't move the neck to good," Qrow said.

**While that was happening Jaune and Yang came over to grab the two men, as Jaune carried Gilroy while Yang carried Ishida. "Urgh, thanks kid," Gilroy said as Jaune pulled him unto his shoulder.**

**"Don't mention it, is Reinhold going to be okay?" he asked as the man nodded.**

**"Yeah, haven't known the old man to lose a fight yet" Jaune looked back as he nodded and pulled him to safety.**

**Reinhold ducked and weaved around the creature as his blade slashed and hacked at its exposed back and joints. Every strike of the blade cutting a little deeper into the monster as the creature screamed in pain and anger. The Beringel smashed and bashed at the old man – but was proving harder to hit with the man's unusual reaction speed.**

**This was in part to Reinhold Semblance – _Clairvoyance_ – which gave him the ability to clearly see his opponent's attacks and how to counter them.**

**It wasn't perfect as too much use of his Semblance would strain his eyesight. But right now, he had to use it to defeat this beast.**

**"This would be so much easier if I was twenty years younger!" he avoided another of the beast's fists and slashed his blade against its back, only infuriating the Beringel more.**

**His clairvoyance ran out as the beast took this time to strike and batted the man away. He would have finished him off too, had a wall of ice not separated him from the beast. Weiss looking momentarily triumphant, before it turned its attention on her. The beast roared as it bounded towards her, its massive form charging towards her as she prepared to summon another of her glyphs to protect her.**

"Ice Princess if you face something like that try to make a steam to block it vision of sight," Qrow said.

**But the beast was too fast and too angry for her and slammed its arms into the ground and wrecking the courtyard and throwing her and many others off their feet.**

**She moaned in pain before as she held her now broken arm, as the beast had managed to harm her enough to bypass her aura. But before she could get her bearing's straight, her eyes widened in fear of the large shadow cast over her. The Beringel barring its fangs and raising its arms to crush the small heiress…**

**That was until a white Knight latched himself onto its back and drive his sword into the nook of its neck. The Beast roared in fury as it tried to shake the boy off its back, all the while Jaune merely held on for dear life.**

"You blonde dolt buffoon!" shouted the heiress in worried.

"You are crazy Jaune!" Shouted Yang,

"Why would you do that," Jaune's Mother said hugging her baby boy.

**The heiress starting up in slight daze and awe as the boy held on for dear life.**

**"Wiess! Go!" he yelled before the beast grabbed him and threw him straight through the wall of the fortress. His aura flickering as it managed to absorb the massive damage, he would have received had his aura not protected him.**

**He tumbled across the ground as his ears rung and his whole body ached all over. He looked up with blurry eyes as he was no closer to the cliff and the large waterfall that cascaded into it. He could hear a dull roar and frightened words screaming at him as his vision refocused and his eyes turned to the burning fortress.**

**His partner was up in the wall, screaming at him before she had to block an attacking Beowulf.**

**His gaze turned back to the hole he made and the large beast that lumbered through it. He sword roughly ripped out of the creature's neck and threw it away. The beast roared as it focused its gaze on the boy and charged at him.**

**Fear began to rise within his chest as he desperately looked around for something to use a weapon. But all he could find was rocks and more rocks. But with a raging beast charging towards you, options cannot be picky. Grabbing the stone, he flung it with all his might at the Grimm. And by either a chance of fate or dumb luck, it managed to it in the eye.**

"Nice shot," Qrow said

**But even blinded the beast still charged and barrelled into him, sending both him and the beast over the edge.**

"You forgot to-"

"Dodged I know I'll keep that in mind." Jaune said intruding his teacher.

**Time seemed to move to a crawl as Jaune watched the fort stretch further and further from him. The stunned and horrified faces of his friends reaching out for him. None so more than his partner as she cried out to him while her hand glowed with a dark grey and he felt a tug at his armour.**

**But it was all in vain as he plummeted into the valley below.**

**"JAUNE!"**

"I'm Fine Nora but your bruising my spine," Jaune said as he trying get his teammate off before she breaks his back.

"Nora switch with Pyrrha and Ruby they need a hug from jaune now," Thomas said.

**Pyrrha's cry echoing amongst the battlefield as she made a beeline towards the cliff. No Grimm could stand in her way as she either cut them down or bashed them out of the way while running to the cliffs. She kneeled by the edge as she searched for any sign of her partner.**

"I having flash back when Miya attacked a group of people to get to a seal a the market." Foxsky said. making one of his wife blush as well as the Partners from JNPR blush as well.

"Know Thomas it was a good price of beef stake plus you did the same with your video game," Miya said.

"Miya it's cute when you do it when I do it I can get arrested plus you have that sexy face that no one mess with," Thomas said as he hold his wife hand making her blush red.

"Get a room you two." Ruby said trying not to see the two kiss.

**But sadly, she found no trace of the boy as deep grief surged into her soul.**

**She could barely hear the sound of the Bullhead above her, or the cries of her friends as she just stared dimly at the valley below. She barely even registered a harsh tug on her shoulder as the commander of the fort pulled her to her feet.**

**Words came out of his mouth, but she couldn't understand them as the world had gone strangely deaf.**

**"You…ge…out…ere…ow!" she blinked as the world slowly resumed.**

**"You have to get out of here now!" Reinhold yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Come on! Get to the Bullhead!" he yelled over the large explosions and engines as he dragged her numb feet from the edge.**

**Instantly she felt control return to her body as she tried to escape his. "N-No! We have to go back for Jaune!" she struggled as she tried to make a run for the cliffs.**

**"He's gone! There's nothing you can do! You have to leave, now!" he yelled as she continued to try and escape from him. He growled as he pulled the stubborn girl with him as the Bullhead landed and everyone began to pile onto the ship.**

**"No! Let me go! Let me go! We have to go back for Jaune! We have to-Gah!" she was silenced as the man struck her in the back of the head and rendered her unconscious.**

**'_Sorry kid,'_ he thought as he handed her to her comrades.**

**He looked to Goodwitch as she nodded and the last of the students got on board. "Get out of here. Get them back to the school while we'll hold them off. And tell the boy's family…that I'm sorry I failed them again." She nodded as the door began to take off.**

**He sighed as he drew his weapon and stood by his men.**

**"Men! We're not going to allow these beasts to take this fort! We are going to win this day if it's the last goddamn thing we do!" his men cried out in approval as they fought against the beasts of darkness.**

**He cast his gaze to the edge of the valley as he shook his head and returned to the fight. Guilt weighing heavy on his soul as another Arc had died on him. Another soul to carry with him for the rest of his life. Today the students would mourn the loss of one of their own, and the teachers would have the unfortunate duty of informing grieving parents of their child's demise…**

**If that were the full story.**

"Wait what," The group said having a little hope.

* * *

**Hours Later – the Black Forest**

* * *

**Deep down below the treelines of the valley at the edge of a river, the hero of our tale lay still in the water as his aura shimmered and flickered before cracking like glass. Soft breaths exited his mouth as life still breathed into the boy. By some miracle of fate, the boy had survived his perilous fall and landed in the most inhospitable location known to mankind.**

**With no weapon and no idea what would befall him in this dark forest.**

**No one would have ever guessed that this event would forever change not only the path of this young boy but the path of everyone around him as this would be the begin of a warrior. A survivor. A Legend...**

**The Legend of The White Wolf**

* * *

"That's it fore today I'll bring in more people in but right now get comfy," Thomas said.

"So legend huh," Yang said. Getting the group to look at Jaune.

* * *

That's may rap enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi This is Viewing of the Legend of the White Wolf I ask Masseffect-TxS If I could do A Reaction of his story The Legend of the White wolf and he said "Sure, like a reaction?"**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY nor do I own Legend of the White Wolf This is a reaction Fanfiction.**

"Someone Speaking."

'Someone thinking'

**"Viewing Speaking"**

**'Viewing thinking'**

* * *

**Reaction Chapter II – Survival**

* * *

"Okay before we begin I have to tell you that there is a bad future ahead of you all even running can't save you, Raven, there is only Do or Don't there is no try running from this," Foxsky said. He then told them all that well happened if he didn't interfere. Pyrrha was shaking that her death and getting Jaune to safety broke him Yang was being hugged by her stepmother and half-sister Jaune shocked all of them a kissed Pyrrha.

"Irondick here catch," Foxsky said which Qrow laughed at hearing Ironwood's new name. Throwing him a flash diver. "That has an upgrade antivirus software when you get back to put that in the CCT system."

"Also Qrow I have someone who you know at a personal level," Foxsky said as Qrow was now holding an older Wiess and Winter she has long white hair and blue eyes. who was snuggling closer with Qrow She was wearing a blue Dress this was Willow Schnee in a bridle carry. "Unhand my mother you poor ass drunk," said Winter who was also he grabbing her mother. "Where are what is this place," Winter said. She then saw her younger sister and her teammates as well as her boss and the stuff of beacon.

"Also here someone for you Ozpin," Tom said as he claps his hands and a woman with bleached bone-white skin as well as with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and now glowing crimson irises that shine brighter showing agitated as she is now seeing who in front and holding her. She has pale white hair that is in the style of a large bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments. Over the passage of time, she has since grown dark purple veins that line her face and arms, and now has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She was wearing a Short sleeve black dress with a black cape. This is Salem Queen of the Grimm. She was also tied up with her hands tied together as well as her legs by rope her mouth gagged by a piece of white cloth.

"Ozma," Salem snarled threw the white fabric.

"Behave or I won't bring back your kid's Miss I went mad with power to the point I killed my husband and daughters," Their host said. as he undoes the gag.

"You can bring them back," Ozpin said.

"Shiki-chan owns a couple of favors, Plus Salem get some help see a therapist," Fox said.

"And I'm not done I'm bringing a few more people that Blake knows in her time in her youth the good and bad." Fox said as four-step out of a door of light. " May I introduce Ghira Belladonna His wife Kali Belladonna As the well as the bitch who singled hand doomed all the Faunus to death at the breach of Vale Sienna Khan leader of the Grimm Fang and Ilia Amitola and I'm not bringing Adam Mr. Assassin to all human and Faunus Couple," Fox said.

"What did you say human," Sienna said looking at Fox with hate in her eyes.

"Okay Let's Start with..." 12 hour of ranting later on the Fall of Beacon and her own Death and how stupide she is, The After math scared the group Jaune was holding Pyrrha who crying Ruby and her team was hugging Yang as well as Tai and Summer Raven pin Fox to the wall and demanded him to bring her to Adam so She can kill him slowly. "First your rule you only get one is a stupid rule of purging out the weak well lead you to genocide." Foxsky said.

"Now you are all here to see a version of your world in a different point in also Jaune I'm going to give your weapon a few upgrades." Fox said. as he left the room to star to show.

"Okay, also what was up with that," Jaune said look at Miya.

"Thomas's original world was destroyed by Stupid Leaders of his home land. The man was some one like Jacques schnee a Racist and in his words Stupid human orange skin troll Cause a War that kill millions of innocent lives when nuclear warhead launch one of them landed on his head when he went out for a walk." Miya said, "Not all humans are bad when Thomas goes to different world he Adopts Children who lost every thing."

This made the two members of the White Fang think at what they had done, "Hey Guy," a different version of Fox said "Sorry I'm late Blacksmith me told me what is going on." a Shorter hair Fox wearing a Orange jump Suit said.

"What is happening," Ruby Confused seeing another version of Fox.

"Me and the other Fox are Clones there are 27 clones of us how ever the 27th is not her he is in another version of your world." Fox said. as he sat down as the Show played.

"Do we know him," Jaune said.

"He's you brother by adoption," Fox said.

**Blackness swarmed at the edges of his vision as dark blue eyes slowly opened. Confusion evident on his face as the sound of water gently lapping and cold wetness that surrounds his lower half. His vision slowly returning to normal as he opened his eyes to greet a star covered sky.**

**He took the moment to look around as he found himself at the edge of a river and surrounded by large black trees.**

"I'm glad that Jaune-Jaune's alive in all but how will he get out of that place." Nora said.

"I hope that our others can see him again." Ruby said.

**Instantly memories flooded back to him as he remembered the battle at the fort, the pain of being barrelled by a large Grimm, the weightlessness of falling and the hard impact of hitting the water.**

**"Oh shit! Gah!" he cried out as he tried to sit up only to grasp his side in pain. "Argh! That hurts! That really hurts!"**

**He looked far out and up at the large cliffs in the distance and the large height that. "Holy crap…How the hell did I survive falling from that?" he looked down at his hand as it shimmered with his aura before flickering off sporadically.**

"Jaune Twenty Lean," Ruby said holding a jar.

"Yes she is for real," Yang said to Jaune who payed her.

"But my main concern is, Why me Aura powering down like that," Jaune said,

"The Forest is cursed remember anyone that goes in it will never come out be I'm sure our fearless leader can come back to us." Nora said.

**"Okay…I don't think it's supposed to do that."**

**He slowly and painfully stood back up while grasping at his side. He looked around as all he saw were blackened trees and dead leaves. "Please tell me I'm not where I think I am?" a distant howl caught his attention as he turned to the dark woods.**

**"Yep…I'm in the forest…looks like the river carried my downstream into the dead part of the forest. That's just great, how the hell are the others supposed to find me? …my scroll!" he instantly reached for his scroll as he attempted to contact his team to help him get out of here.**

"That might work out I mean what are the chances the fall broke the scroll they're built to talk a betting," Qrow said.

**But his hope turned to dread as the scroll was cracked, waterlogged and completely busted. There was no way it was making calls anytime soon. "Oh, that's just great…" he chucked the scroll away as he looked up to the large cliffs that surrounded the valley. "There is no way I'm going to be able to climb that, argh, or even get there with these injuries." He held his side as he looked around.**

"I'll be quiet now," Qrow said looking down at his feet as everyone who was glaring at him.

"Jaune needs to do now is find a place to hind and rest up then he can find a way out of that place," Roland said.

**"Need to find shelter. Got to find somewhere to hide out until the others find me…if they find me."**

**He trudged on into the woods as he searched deeper and deeper into the black forest. The pain in his ribs still aching as he desperately searched for any kind of shelter. But no matter where he looked all he saw was trees and rocks that were not fit for any kind of shelter. He spotted a few animals on the way, a few boars and plenty of deer, but they fled as soon as they saw him.**

**"This is ridiculous!" he hissed as he continued searching. "There has to be something here?" he continued to look around and he marched on through the forest.**

"Your other need to find a place to hind soon," Taiyang said to Roland's son.

"If I can find one without being attack by Grimm," Jaune said. He then remembered his time in the forest of darkness and how he discovered his semblances.

**A low growl caught his ear as fear instantly swelled in his chest. He slowly turned around as his fear was confirmed at the sight of a large Beowulf that growled hungrily at him. The beasts pitch black fur and white bone armor seemed to almost glow amongst the red hue of its eyes and markings. He slowly tried to calm his breathing as he held up one hand while the beast circled him.**

"Ruby Jar please," Jaune said holding a 20 lean card.

"Dam you Universe!," Jaune yelled

**"E-Easy boy…" he tried to tell the beast. "I don't mean any harm…I just want to go home…you don't have to eat me…" the growl turned louder as he shivered. "Okay maybe you want to, but I got to warn I taste bad. L-Like really bad…some say I taste like…fish? No that's stupid."**

"Really," Salem said look at the blond boy. That looks like a younger Ozma back when she was human.

**His eyes trained on the beast while he also searched around for anything that he could use as a weapon. But nothing would helpful as al there were dead trees and dried leaves.**

**_'O-Okay just calm down. It hasn't attacked me yet and I should still have my aura. I could probably make a run for it-!'_**

**Suddenly a large roar sounded behind him as a second Grimm pounced from the darkness but missed as he just managed to duck under the beast. But the beasts claw still managed to scratch him as three red marks now lined his right arms bicep.**

**"Gah!" he screamed in pain as he grabbed hold of his arm and stared in shock at the blood that leaked out. "What the hell!? Why didn't my aura-!" he didn't have time to question as the second beast pounced and hi instinctively ducked out of the way.**

**"Right! Run now! Think later!"**

"Just like back at the forest the other me show us a video on when happened," Fox said.

"So you knew about," Jaune said.

"Quack, Quack," Fox said grinning at the blond boy. Making him blush.

**He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the beast of darkness hot on his heel as he ran deeper into the forest. His heart beating rapidly in his chest and his adrenaline pumping as he desperately avoided the Grimm. He tripped a fell a few times earning him more cuts and bruises, as his aura was still not working properly.**

**"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed while running. "Why the hell isn't my aura working!?" blood dripping from his arm as it trailed behind him in random splotches.**

**Sharp claw lunged at his back as the chest plate on his back was ripped to shreds and four large cuts lined his back. He screamed in pain as he fell into a large ditch and tumbled down into the mud and dirt.**

**Blood mixing in with the mud as the rain began to fall from the heavens. A crack of thunder lighted the sky as a terrified Jaune looked back to a hungry Grimm as it slowly lurked towards him. He scurried back away from the beast, hoping to find some way of escape.**

**But all he found was hard stone pressed against his back, and now three Beowolves at his front.**

**_'Shit! Is this is how I'm going to die!? Here in the mud!?'_**

"Please God do not let that other Jaune," Pyrrha said hugging her Jaune's Arm.

"I can watch," Ruby said. covering her eye With withy four new lean cards that are worth 20 bucks.

**The beast growled as he pressed himself further back into the stone thinking this was going to be his last moments. This was how his life and career as a huntsman was going to end before it even began.**

"It can't end like this," Nora said as she then grabbed a small rubber head hummer and threw it at the projection of the wall behind the other version of their friend.

**Just before he could accept his fate the stone behind him crumbled and he fell into a large cavern. The beast roared as they tried to claw at him, but their large frames made it near impossible to fit through the crack.**

The viewing group just watch what happened a blink at that, while Nora just smiled. "Yes I did it I save Jaune-Jaune,". Nora said as she Dances around the room.

Fox then when up to Ren and the other. "I'm going to have to ask you to tell her not to do that she was lucky that the hummer didn't go through Also it won't happen again," Fox said.

**Jaune instantly scrambled back as tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as the beast almost made it through. But before the Grimm could make it inside, they suddenly stopped and gave up their chase. He stared in confusion before sighing in relief and gasped in pain as blood spat out of his mouth.**

**Darkness was all he saw as he looked around the cavern. The dim moonlight from the crack was that he could see as it barely illustrated the large cavern.**

**"W-Where am I?" he looked around the large cavern.**

**Though it didn't feel like a natural cavern as the floor was smooth and man-made, as well as the wall he currently had his back on. Before he could question anything, he felt his aura flicker and his body became illuminated in the white light.**

"Oh thank god the other me found a temple," Jaune said.

"You know about those temples," Ozpin said as he and Salem looked at young Arc.

"I spend my year's training in one of those temples like a save point in a game." Jaune said. "The other Me Aura well start up right about now."

**"Oh sure, now it works" he felt his injuries slowly heal, though still stung with the painful sensation. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the wounds on his arms and back slowly start to close up.**

**"Well, that's that…but why the heck didn't my aura work till now? Is it because I'm out of danger or is there something going on out there…or in here?" he looked around as his auras glow illuminated more of the large room.**

**His suspicions were confirmed when it was revealed to be not a cavern, but a large man-made room with carvings and murals of strange beings wielding strange abilities as two figures were depicted as giants. One was a large man with antler-like horns growing from his head. While the other was a similar man with goat-like horns growing from his head.**

"Those are the Dumb Asses who started it all to tell you this they are in trouble by their parents," Fox said. He then started to laugh remembering what another version of Jaune said to them.

"Those are the twin brothers," Ruby said.

"The ones that made Remnant," Weiss said. Fox started to laugh even harder. "Those two just made humans their family did the rest," Fox said.

"What!?" The group shouted.

**He couldn't tell what they were, but they appeared to be worshipped if not for the smaller humans depictured at their feet. He looked around as more carvings lined the walls of what he could only assume were an ancient temple.**

**"This is…weird…who the hell made this? And why is it in the middle of a Grimm infested forest?" he reached out to touch the wall as his aura still shimmer around his form.**

**The moment his fingers touched the wall the walls lit up with all sort of strange symbols and marks that lined the entire walls and stretched further into the temple, even at the entrance of the crack he came in, before fading back into the stone. He looked around awed as the light slowly faded.**

"An this is the star of the young wolfs tale," Fox said.

**"Whoa…what the heck was that?" he looked back to the crack as he noticed the Grimm had still not attempted to barge in. "Is this place…protected from the Grimm?" the glow of his aura began to die down as darkness returned.**

**"Shit! I need a light." He quickly noticed some old wooden furniture that had decayed to an almost rotten point. "This will have to do."**

**He snapped off the legs of the chairs and piled them up into a pile. Searching the small pouches on his belt he was glad that his flint-kit was still with him and managed to get a light going.**

**"Thank the Gods for all those camping trips and boy scout meetings."**

"You were a scout?," Weiss asked.

"Just a cube got kick out two weeks later due to being framed by the local rick boy jealousy he confessed after one of my sisters hanged him by his underwear," Jaune said. Smiling at remembering that day.

**In no time he had a small fire going as the orange light bathed the large room in its glow and the basked the carvings of the twin figures in an eerie glow. He sighed as rested his back against the wall and finally took a breath and take stock of his inventory.**

**He had a few bandages, his flint, some string, a compass his grandfather gave him ten years ago and two bars of food. He saw a few weapons on the ground, but when he picked them up, they just broke and flaked into dust.**

**"Okay…let's think. I'm currently in the valley, that is completely surrounded by cliffs and crawling with Grimm. I have maybe two bars of food to last a day, a flint, my journal, no scroll, no weapon, and none of the ones here is in any shape to use them, and this place that seems to be safeguarding me from the Grimm." He sighed as he shook his head.**

**"These aren't going to last me long. The Grimm won't get in, but I don't have any way to defend myself. I could wait for the others to come back for me…but after falling from that height…it's more than likely they think I'm dead. Especially if it's true what they say, and no one has ever escaped this place alive..."**

**He sat in the silence of the large room as the weight of his situation towered over him.**

There is only one word to sum all this up and Jaune handed 1525 Lean, to Ruby as so as the version up on the screen was done getting the fact out there.

**"…Shit…Shit…shit, shit, shit! Shit! Fucking shit!" he screamed as he got up and kicked another of the old furniture to the floor.**

**He screamed as he felt truly hopeless at the situation. He knew his chance of surviving were slim, near non-existent, because of his lack of skills and it would only be a matter of time before he either starved to death or get eaten by the Grimm. He was going to die here, alone and scared in this godforsaken place and no one would ever know…**

"He can't play the waiting game he has to find an away out," Pyrrha said. she then realized some "The other version of us that version of my she probably blaming herself," Pyrrha said.

"There are other versions of you that felt depressed about losing Jaune or someone taking Jaune away," Fox said. "I remember a world where you want on a rampage on a couple of kids." This got Pyrrha to blush red.

* * *

**Four days passed since then and the boy was still trapped within the temple that was his only offering of salvation. He had tried to look for food in the temple, but all of the stocks were gone and empty. Completely bone dry and reduced to nothing but dust. He had tried to leave the temple before, but the Grimm are waiting for him outside.**

**He managed to get back inside, but not before they managed to give him a few new scars. One on his left cheek and another on his right leg. His aura once again draining at an insane rate once he left the safety of the temple.**

**He could only assume there was something out there that was actively draining his aura at an alarming rate. He had briefly heard Professor Port mention – in one of his long-winded tales – about a type of Grimm that had the ability to drain a huntsman of his aura and will.**

"there Is there such a Grimm it's called Apathy, And this is back they drain you not just your Aura but you will too live as well," The cursed man said

**Not that he knew what it was as the man had basically glossed over it for another one of his tales of his youth.**

"Remind me to have a word with Port after this." said Glynda holding her whip.

**He could only assume that it was out there waiting for him or was resting somewhere and just happened to be feasting off him. Grimm apparently got stronger as the years went past.**

**The Ursa Major and the Deathstalker his team had fought were a testament to that.**

**The only reason he was alive right now was due to the small rations that he had and this temple that seemed to ward off the Grimm. But time was running out for the boy. He was either going to have to try and escape this valley or die at the hands of Grimm or starvation.**

**His tired eyes fell to the large imposing figures of the carvings behind him as their forms towered over him. He had explored more of the temple and managed to keep the small fire going these pasts few days using the old furniture that lived within its walls.**

**But he was just about out of firewood and markings on rocks wasn't going to keep him alive any time soon.**

**When had managed to peek out safely he hadn't even seen or heard any attempts to rescue him in the sky, which meant everyone believed he was dead…and no help was going to come for him.**

**No one was coming to save him.**

**He looked to the last of his rations as there was barely enough for a rat. Just crumbs and wrappings. He fell back down as he grabbed his head and waited for the inevitable. But right now he couldn't think of anything and just decided to just let fate deal with him.**

"I remember something like this during my to I reborn myself in a world human had superpowers and only a small was born one of the percent I got lose in the woods I had no powers my family died due to a mob I was about to give up, But then I remembered what my Mama told me Keep smile because that the one thing I had left then he found my a man with styled a flair this man took me in and saw something it me turns out the man who saved my was my dads brother and a master thief part of the Lupin clan, I back one to get back of those who killed my family never steal from normal people even stole some heart even form the number one Heroine," Fox said. with a smile on his face.

"You were a crook," Weiss said.

"Also a teacher to Heroes at one of the top Hero academy. even married the number of Hero had a daughter we had to give up for her safety said we also had son," Fox said. "I die by a man who's way worst then you Salem hope you know that,"

**'_My parents were right, this was too much for me…I should have just stayed home…I'm not good at anything…I-I'_**

**He fell to his side as he closed his eyes and let the fatigue and unrest finally take hold of him and drifted off into sleep.**

* * *

**In his dreams, he was far away from this place, far away from his impending danger and back at Beacon Academy. His friends were with him as they laughed and smiled in the warm sun.**

**He reached out to grab them but the ground beneath his feet began to crumble and he plummeted into a sea of dark and red eyes. He curled himself into a ball as the creatures of Grimm surrounded his form. Teeth dripping with drool as they lurched towards the boy.**

**Death had come for him.,.**

"I'm guessing this is the Apathy doing," Ruby said.

"Yes," Glynda said.

**Before they could bite into the boy, a loud howl echoed out as a large white wolf stood over the boy. Its fur as white as snow and its eyes like pure sapphires as it stood over the boy protectively. On its shoulder, however, was the symbol of the Iron Wolves as it glared and growled at the beasts of darkness and driving them away.**

**Jaune looked up to the wolf as the large wolf looked down at the boy before it turned around and began to walk away.**

**"_Jaune…"_ he heard his grandfather's voice as the wolf looked back to him.**

**_"If ever you are lost and you feel the world is closing in around you, remember these words…"_**

* * *

**A large thunder crack woke him as Jaune's eyes snapped open. He looked towards the crack as the rain began to pour down into the temple, the rainwater spreading across the floor as lightning flashed across the sky.**

Fox's Smile a crescent moon smile as well as the Hunters, "All-way look on the bright side just because it's dark does not mean the moon and stars can't give you light." Fox said

**He looked to the fire as the flame had gone down to a smouldering ember as he stared at the burning wood then up to the large carvings as his eyes were set in a look of pure determination. He grabbed the last remaining pieces of firewood he had and tossed them into the embers before he ripped off his shoulder plate and placed it into the fire.**

**He ripped off some of his clothes and wrapped them around his hands as makeshift mittens while placing his chest plate at the entrance to gather the falling rain. He carefully plucked the metal from the fire as it glowed red hot before placing the glowing armour piece on the floor, picked up a large brick and smashed it with the stone.**

"Is Jaune making a weapon out of his armor," Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

**"I am not…going to die here…" he smashed it again as the metal bent slightly.**

**"…I will not fear the night…"**

**He chanted the words his grandpa told him long ago, as the rock hammered into the metal as his hands shook from the vibrations and sparks flew from the impact. But he didn't care as he continued to hit the metal and bend it into shape.**

**"…nor the creatures that lurk beyond my sight…"**

**The rock banging and clanging against the armour as he slowly started to bend and fold the metal.**

**"…I will find the power that dwells inside…"**

**The pauldron slowly bending shape as he folded the metal again and again to strengthen the steel. He repeated it again and again as he tried to work the steel into a suitable shape. The sparks briefly illuminating the temple more as the two figures watched over him.**

**"…and forge my weapon from the Light…"**

**He roughly forged the weapon into shape as he looked back to the crack and the mud that still leaked into the room. The chest plate acting well enough to gather the rain in its dip as he brought the water over to him.**

**"…I will use its power to face my way through Demons and Blights…"**

**The metal in his hand steamed as he placed it into the water before he roughly began to scrap it against his remaining shoulder guard. Grinding the blade until was sharp enough to cut his finger. He tore off one last fragment of his hoodie and wrapped the fabric around the handle of the makeshift blade.**

**He held up his hand-forged weapon as it looked like a single-edged dagger with a rough edge.**

**"…To make my way home from Darkness this night."**

**Jaune examined the blade as he checked it for any imperfections. Sure, it was rough, crude and by no means a perfect blade by the normal standard of weaponry. But honestly, he didn't really care. All that mattered was that it was his. It was his weapon that he would use to survive in this hell hole.**

"It's no crescent rose but you made it out of a piece of your armor," Ruby said.

**This is what would help him get back to the others.**

**He set his sight to the entrance as he scoffed down the last of his rations and prepared to do what all Huntsman was born to do…**

**Hunt**

**Grabbing the mud on near the entrance he began to coat himself with brown sludge, in a hope to mask his presence from the Grimm. But he knew well enough that while animal-like in nature, the Grimm could sense him through negative emotions.**

"Smart" Qrow said taking a spit of fruit punch, that he was given to him.

**Fear, Anger and Sorrow.**

**Which was why right now he had to harden his heart. Not letting fear or anger cloud his senses or guide his actions. He had to use his brain, his wits and whatever skill he had to make it out of the temple.**

**He slowly crept his way out of the hole as he kept his eyes peeled on the forest. He could already feel this time his aura draining at a rapid pace and needed to do this quickly while also being cautious of any noise whatsoever as the Grimm had seemingly vanished. But he had fallen for that trick before and would not suffer it again.**

**His grip tightened on the handle as he slowly walked through the forest. He heard the snap of a branch as he quickly spun around to see a lone Beowulf bounding towards him.**

**He instantly rolled out of the way as the Grimm bound over his body and missed him by a hair.**

**He held up his blade as the creature landed in the mud before turning back and roaring at the boy. Jaune held his blade fast as he and the lone Grimm slowly circled around each other, each one weary of the others next moves.**

**One Grimm, there was only one Grimm at the moment, which means the others had gone off to find something to eat and this one was left behind. He had observed them long enough to get a general idea of their behaviours.**

**And that was all he needed.**

**His fingers tightening on the handle as the Grimm's claws scraped against the dirt and mud. The beast growled and Jaune glared as rain continued to fall upon the pair.**

**A flash of lighting, a reflection of light and a dying howl echoed out as he plunged his blade into the beast's neck.**

**In the fraction of a moment, Jaune had used the lightning from the sky to attack the beast. Of course, he too had been temporarily blinded, but he had managed to calculate how far he was from the beast and how hard he had to stab the creature in order to kill the beast. The beast howled as he forced the Grimm into the mud, smoke spilling from its neck as he pushed harder and harder until the beast's eyes faded and it fell dead in the mud.**

"How did this boy keep going you were about to just give up and die," Salem said, "Why didn't you just excepted your fate."

"Cause unlike you I don't believe in fate like a bitch like you I mean just look at your self," Jaune said. "You believed into the gods of darkness and Light and asked them to bring you husband back they turn you into this then you killed him and your daughters then you tried to make others bend to your fate all because you did want to died then you blame other for you mistake That version of my has a reason to fight and you are that reason ether to kill you or slap some sense to SO SHUT THE FUCK UP GRANDMA YOU REALLY NEED TO GROW UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY OF YOUR ACTION YOU STUPID ASS BITCH." Jaune finish Ripping Salem a new giving her a demonic glair that making her think twice of action.

"Dam that was hot," Yang said.

"And Yang Stop calling me Vomit Boy," Jaune said. He then sat down.

**He breathed many a breath in order to calm his beating heart.**

**Adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he stared down at the young dead Grimm. Barely any bone its body as it had been foolish enough to think it could take in the boy alone.**

**That had been its mistake and why it ended up dead at Jaune's feet.**

**He looked up to the sky as the rain poured down on him. Relishing for a moment in the feeling of relief and triumph over his first kill since he had arrived in this godforsaken forest. But a distant howl broke him from his victory as he glared down before he pulled his blade from its fading corpse and sheathed it to his belt.**

**He quickly went over to a tree as he pulled a long branch and quickly made a run to the river, he passed nearly a week ago.**

**He quickly found the river as he used his boy scout training to quickly sharpen the stick into a crude spear and searched the river for any sign of fish. He had learnt from his father while fishing that fish tended to be more active during rain as they believed it was bugs on the surface of the water.**

**His eyes carefully scanning the surface of the water as he spotted a few fish swimming close to the surface. A few small bluegills were nice, but he needed a big fish if he wanted to survive another day in the valley. But he also had to hurry before the Grimm found him.**

"Fish sounds nice," Black said as a warm toasted tuna fish sandwich from subway appeared on her and her families lap's.

**Daylight was fading and he needed to hurry.**

**He spotted a big juicy fish as he threw his 'spear' at the water and struck the fish right through the chest. Even managing to snag one of the small Bluegill as well.**

**"Yes!" he congratulated himself as he quickly plucked the spear from the water, grabbed a few more pieces of wood and tying them around his waist before he rushed back to the temple.**

**The sun began to fade on the valley as the howls of the Grimm echoed out that made Jaune's pulse run quicker.**

**He spotted a few glowing red eyes in the forest as he sprinted madly towards the cave temple. Ponding paws sounding behind him as he dared not look back, knowing that the Grimm was already on him.**

**The entrance was just ahead of him as he slid into the entrance just as the Grimm pounced on him. Only to smack against the barrier of whatever the Temple was producing.**

**Jaune cautiously watched the Grimm pound on the barrier before they eventually gave up and trotted away.**

**He sighed in relief as looked at his prizes as he felt a sense of pride in his chest as he managed to keep himself alive. He quickly got to work gutting and reignited the fire as he allowed the flames to slowly cook the white meat.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy – Team JNPR's Room**

* * *

**In the room of team JNPR, all members of RWBY and JNPR of its members sat around the room dressed in black as the school had held a small memorial for the fallen member of Team JNPR. The whole school had attended as the passing of another student was one that always affected them in one way or another.**

"I remember one time Jaune and everyone at beacon we're normal high school students and faculties members. Jaune saved a kid life and got hit by a car. Cardin Jaune is a couple of delinquents Ren was a fire demon even Roman is a Fox demon that was reborn as a human, Weiss was Ren's half Sister. Jaune made a deal to get his life back and became a spirit detective he beat Cardin's ass." Fox said.

"Their is a version of that world mix with yours." He said Showing clip of said world.

"So the why you taught my that the spirit gun as well as the shot gun." Jaune said

**Reminding them that even at their age, death would become a frequent risk in the career of Huntsmen.**

**Team RWBY and JNPR had been the most affected by this, as Jaune had been one of their closest friends. Ruby was also heavily affected by his passing as he was one of the first friends she had made when he arrived at Beacon. His death had affected her just as much as it did her mother's passing years ago.**

**And it hurt just as much now as it did back then.**

Hearing this Summer hugged her children. "I'm so sorry my babies." Summer said.

**Yang and Blake were equally affected by his death to a degree as even though they hadn't interacted with the boy as much as they're leader had, he was still a friend to them. Yang was angry that she couldn't save him, and Blake saddened of the passing of another accepting human of her kind. Weiss, however, felt the most guilt for his death as he had sacrificed himself to save her from the Beringel.**

**She recalled the moment he jumped on the creatures back as he told her to run. Memories of all the times she had been cold to him weighed on her guilt as she realised that in the entire time, she had known him, she hadn't been very nice to him.**

**If she could go back and change his fate she would. If at least accept one of those dates.**

"Oh thank Weiss I appreciate the tough," Jaune said.

"Sh-shut up you dolt," Said a blushing Weiss.

**However, the ones most affected by his death were that of his teammates as they gathered around their room.**

**Ren held a look of frustration and regret as once again he had lost someone he was beginning to see as a brother. Much like how he had lost his home long ago to the Grimm. Now it seemed that he had lost another part of his life to the monsters of Darkness. Was this meant to be his life, to always lose something to the Grimm?**

"I also saw you as a brother at times Ren," Jaune said. "And Nora as a sister I hope in the future you guys can feel comfortable to talk to me and Pyrrha about anything." this made Nora hug Jaune a little to tight.

**…That thought made him angry.**

**Nora the once cheerful and peppy member of the team didn't have that same spark in her eyes as she too felt like she had lost someone close to her. Ren was important to her, but Jaune was almost like a brother to her. Being protective, helpful and trying to keep her out of trouble the best he could as their leader.**

"No-ra need air," Jaune said trying to breath from her hug.

**But now, it just felt…empty.**

**Pyrrha on the hand was having the harshest time as she had not only lost a partner but her first true friend and crush.**

"Wait what?" Jaune said looking at his Partner who was blushing up a storm. "Pyrrha is this true," Jaune said.

Just then a scream that the younger version of Jaune had reach these room. _**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"**_ Was the younger Jaune Jaune's scream.

"Yes The him in the viewing will do it to." Fox said. Smiling.

**She held the white Sheath of Crocea Mors in her hands as she stared at the blade of her 'Fallen' partner. Its white and gold metal littered with small scratches and nicks as she studied the blade over and over again. But while her eyes wandered over the blade, they held a deep level of sadness as she felt deep sorrow for the boy's passing.**

**In a way, she felt responsible for his death because she had failed to keep him safe as his partner. She had failed to protect him when he needed her the most and now, she was left with this sorrow for as long as she lived.**

**Weiss noticed her downtrodden expression as she hesitantly walked over to the girl.**

**"…Pyrrha"**

**Said girl looked to the heiress as she held her arm awkwardly. "…I'm…I'm so sorry about Jaune...I…I should have done something to help him when that Beringel attacked. If it wasn't for me, he'd still-" Pyrrha stopped her as she shook her head.**

**"It's okay, Jaune was just…doing what he thought was right. It's not your fault what happened…" she smiled sadly as she stroked the blade in her hand. "Jaune always said he wanted to be a Hero like his ancestors. I don't blame you for his death…I blame myself for not looking out for him. I was his partner…it should have been me instead."**

**Ren placed a hand on her shoulder as he shook his head. "We cannot always protect everyone. What is important is protecting what we can and make sure that his memory lives on." She looked up at the boy as she nodded.**

**"So…what's going to happen to Jaune's sword?" Ruby asked as she looked at the blade. "Are they going to send it back to his family?"**

"I think know what going to happen." Roland said.

**Pyrrha shook her head as she held the blade. "His family said that I should keep it. It's apparently an Arc tradition to give the weapon of their fallen to a comrade that was close to them. Because I was Jaune's partner, they think I should keep it and use it to carry on his dream." She let a small tear fall on the blade as she gripped it tight.**

**"They…They were so nice to me, even though I failed in keeping their son safe. I-I can't just let them down. I need to do this, to carry on his dream," Ruby nodded as she and the rest of her team placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**"We'll make sure his dream lives on Pyrrha, we have your back." The rest nodded as she smiled softly to them and they all looked at the blade of their fallen friend.**

* * *

**Ozpin stared at his monitor as read over the report of the young Arcs passing. He had informed his family of his demise and to say that Diana Arc was angry would be an understatement. She was downright furious that he had let this happen. Of course, he knew it was just her maternal grief talking, but even he felt some guilt at his passing.**

**It was something he never truly got over no matter how many lifetimes he went through.**

**The Family had attended the service for the boy and the teams had managed to meet the rest of the Arc Clan. His older sister, Saphron Arc, was saddened that her son Adrian would grow up without an Uncle in his life.**

"Your an Uncle," Blake said.

"My Sister and her Wife asked for a donation after mom told dad no more kids and I thought it was the best Anniversary gift I could give," Jaune said

**"But I suppose that is the life of a huntsman after all."**

**He sighed as he turned off his monitor and walked to the glass window. Watching out over the school he swore to protect and the secrets that it hid. The door opened up as Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room. While on the outside she held a professional appearance, Ozpin could tell that she too carried the guilt for letting the young man die on her watch.**

**"Glynda, how are you feeling?" he asked as she nodded.**

**"I'm fine Headmaster, the Arc family has left back for Mistral and the service preceding's are wrapping up. Class's has been postponed as you requested to allow the children time to grieve. But we will have to resume soon if we want their training to be up to par. After the loss of Mister…Mister Arc, I think it would be best if we upped their training regime." He nodded at this.**

**"Very good, Miss Goodwitch. It would be wise to up their training, lest we lose another student on our watch." She nodded and began to walk away before she stopped.**

**"Headmaster, if I may be so bold?" he turned back to her.**

**"Why did you allow Mister Arc into this Academy, knowing that his transcripts were faked? I'm not trying to undermine the boy since his passing was 'heroic' in a sense. But why did you allow someone who was clearly unskilled to attend this Academy?" the man looked away slightly before he turned to the school.**

"You let me in," Jaune said.

"I was going to throw you out but I had my reason to keep you in just next year you'll have to take a different entire test," Ozpin said.

**"…To be truthful Miss Goodwitch I was originally planning to have him thrown out once he got through the forest, whether he was successfully or not. We have more pressing issues then catering to a child living a fantasy of Heroism and Nobility…" he shook his head.**

**"That was until I witnessed his test and I saw he had..._potential_ in the boy." He looked up as his mind played back the initiation test.**

**"The boy clearly has…_had_…a strategic mind capable of unique solutions to problems others wouldn't think of. Yes, it was his team that made the Kill, but it was Mister Arc that noted the strengths of his teammates and the Weakness of the Grimm and used it to his advantage." He sighed as he shook his head.**

**"I truly believed that if given the chance, Mister Arc could have proven to be a valuable warrior in the years to come…but clearly, we should have taken better steps to help him improve rather than just leaving it to his partner." His shoulders sagged as he felt the weight of another life burdened him.**

"You knew," The Arckos accouple said.

"The members of Beacon's Staff get broad so the student are our version of entertoyment," Ozpin said.

"You'll learn one day when your teachers," Qrow said, Fox just node his head.

**"We cannot let that happen again. We must up their training…before _she _strikes." Glynda nodded as she knew whom he was talking about.**

**"Another thing, please delete Mister Arcs Transcripts from the records and re-register authentic ones…it would be best that he be remembered as a noble warrior, rather than a cheater that snuck his way in." Goodwitch stared at the man before she nodded and pressed a few keys on her scroll.**

**And with that, she left the man alone as he looked out amongst the school and the sun slowly setting on the horizon. "…I am truly sorry, Mister Arc. I hope that wherever you are, it is a much better place."**

* * *

**The Black Forest – Same Time**

* * *

"By better you mean at a Grimm filled forest with no weapons and Alone and might die not knowing the taste of the sweet nectar of a woman, then yes he is in a better place," Fox said.

**Jaune held the blade he forged from his armour as he stared at its rugged edge and black-clothed handle. In only an hour using this weapon, he had managed to keep himself alive, find food and survive another day in this accursed valley. Despite the odds that were against him he managed to survive.**

**He managed to keep himself from dying and killed his second Grimm by himself.**

**But this was only just the start. He needed to figure a way out of the valley. He needed to find a way to get past the Grimm that hounded him at his door and find a way to make it back to his friends at Beacon. He had taken the first steps to achieve those goals, now all he needed to do was keeping pushing forward.**

**He looked up to the ceiling as a memory of all his friends passed him by. Each one smiling and laughing as they basked in the warm sun at Beacon Academy.**

**His eyes were set into a determined glare as he gripped the blade tight.**

**"This is just the start. For now, I need to get better, get stronger and find a way out of this place." He plucked one of the fish from the fire as he chewed on the meat.**

**"I'm _not_ going to die here. _I will_ get back to the others, and I am going to be a _Huntsman_…" he grinned as he bit into the food.**

**"Count on it!"**

* * *

"Now you two may want to talk about this don't worry Jaune will make it out of the forest my main worry is with Pyrrha," Fox said he then got up and left.

"He right I hope the other Pyrrha is okay," Ruby said.

"Yo Am back" The grimy Fox said came back in with a reforged Crocea Mors. "Took the hole viewing but I put all my energy and frustration into my work."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter Also It's Nora of course she will break the fourth wall.**


End file.
